Tragic Endings, New Beginnings
by Misty Estelle Warner
Summary: The first story in my A! saga, also a prologue to Wakko's Wish: A war arises in Warnerstock and the king is murdured. Can little Yakko, Wakko, Dot and their friend Misty survive?
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Tragic Endings,**  
**New Beginnings**

Animaniacs Saga #1

_by_  
_Jamie Langevin_  
_and_  
_(Prologue, ch 1&2) _  
_Cassie Buttelman_

Rating: I'm rating this story PG just to be on the safe side^^

Legal Randomness: Animaniacs and all related characters, ect.. are copywrited by Warner Brothers. Misty, Twilight, the story itself, and anything invented by me is mine.. please don't sue me or take my work!

Notes: For a long time I've been contemplating how different the whole movie Wakko's Wish was from the show, and then this suddenly came to mind; a story that combines them both.. Well knowing me, one story turned into this- my Animaniacs Saga! The first story my friend Cassie and I teamed up together writing it, but we became busy with other stories and I really wanted to use this in my saga so.. The prologue and the first parts of the first two chapters are written by me and Cassie (that's probably why it seems better than the rest^_~) and the rest I did on my own. At this point in time, I'm not sure how many stories are going to be in the saga, but I can guarantee its a lot! Without further delay, I present to you the first story in the saga, Tragic Endings, New Beginnings!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Prologue_

When the little Warner baby first opened his eyes, he saw a smiling face staring down at him. He giggled and started talking baby talk. "Goo.....ga.....na...."  
Rosemary, although tired, looked at her husband and said "What should we call him?" William looked down at the young boy and finally said "Well he sure does yak a lot...hmmmm...Yakko?"  
"Are you sure that's a good name?" She asked, smiling at the boy who continued to talk...  
"I'm positive" her husband said.  
  
  


A little over three years later another child was born. "What shall we call this one, Rosemary?" Her husband asked  
"I'm not sure...." Rosemary said uncertainly. The young boy tried to get out of her arms and when he did, he landed on his head and giggled. Then he started rolling around doing crazy stuff causing his parents to laugh.  
"He's such a wacko!" William said  
"Wakko! That's it!" Rosemary exclaimed happily.  
  
  


Finally, the next year, in the springtime, the third Warner child was born. But it wasn't a boy, it was a girl!  
"Now what shall she be called?" Asked Rosemary. William looked at the tiny baby in his wife's arms and thought a moment. "She's so small, she'll need a special name to keep up with her brothers.. "  
Rosemary looked at the young girl who cooed in her arms and suddenly had an idea, bizarre as it was. "Let's name her Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Franchesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the third!" Then she looked down at her tiny baby girl... "But we'll call her Dot! Our little Dottie"  
At the name 'Dottie', the baby immediately started crying. William chuckled. "I guess just Dot... our little Dot!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Chapter 1_

Yakko crossed his arms and looked at his younger siblings. Wakko, who was always getting into trouble, was a total bother and Dot, who always cried, was annoying and kept him up many nights. He often thought of being an only child. Then he wouldn't have to deal with two younger siblings..  
"Yakki?" Wakko said, looking up at his big brother with innocent eyes. Yakko looked at Wakko impatiently, as he often did.  
"What is it now?"  
Wakko banged his bottle on the ground, annoying Yakko.  
"Mooom! Wakko wants eat!" He yelled loudly  
They heard their mother come into the room carrying Dot in her arms. She put Dot down on the ground beside Yakko, who just glared at her. She smiled down at her three children. "Ohh is my baby Wakko hungry?"  
Wakko looked up at her expectantly and began to bang his bottle on the ground again. Dot looked on this and started to cry, and Yakko covered his ears and began to cry too, but in a annoying, bratty-little-kid sort of way.  
"Now Yakko! Stop that!" His mom looked at him sternly. Yakko glared at her defiantly and continued to howl.  
"Yakko stop this or you will have a time out!" his mother practically yelled.  
Yakko stopped crying when he heard his mother's tone of voice, and was surprised; she had never raised her voice at him before. Rosemary saw her oldest son's expression and softened her voice.  
"Yakko, I'm sorry I yelled at you. Is there something wrong?"  
Yakko sniffled and turned away. Rosemary walked over to her son and sat next to him. "Sweetie what's wrong? You can tell your mom"  
Yakko looked up at her, but decided against telling her. In his stubborn 5-year-old mind, he considered his mother to be on 'their' side, meaning his younger siblings.  
Rosemary sighed, then stood up and picked up Wakko. "C'mon honey, lets get you something to eat" She walked out of the room leaving Yakko with Dot.  
Dot crawled over to her oldest brother and tugged on his tail.  
"Owww!" He yelled, then shoved his sister away. She looked at him with sad eyes, then started sniffling  
Suddelly Yakko felt guilty, but he wasn't about to show it. He was the oldest, as his parents constantly reminded him.  
"Go away." He ordered softly to Dot. She looked at him with a hurt expression, then crawled over to the other side of the nursury.  
Yakko looked at the ground; he didnt want to have the resposibility of taking care of his siblings, they were so annoying..  
Finally their mother came back into the room, holding Wakko, who was happily sucking on a bottle. She looked at Yakko who was still staring at the ground.  
"Still pouting?" She asked him, laughing softly at her oldest child's stubborn personality. Yakko just glared at them all, wishing as always that he was an only child.  
  
  


Later on that day, Yakko was sitting on his bed looking out the window. The view was one he saw every day, the landscape a combination of rolling hills and forests, with a glimps of the little town of Acme Falls in the distance. The same landscape and yet..  
"Something is wrong.." He mused, trying to figure out what was different. Same trees, same hills.. Finally making up his mind, Yakko went outside, passing his mother on the way and telling her he was going out to play.  
Outside under the vibrant blue sky, and as a light summer breeze blew through his furr, Yakko thought "I should be happy." So why wasn't he?  
Suddenly a shadow blocked the sunlight and Yakko looked up, terrified as he was nearly trampled by hooves. He quickly scrambled out of the way as the rider got his mount under control.  
"Hey boy, watch where you're going!..Oh my.. is he.. one of the royal Warner children I do believe." The speaker said with distaste. Yakko looked up at the speaker with a combination of fear and rage.  
"Go away mister.. "  
"Salazar.. "  
"Go away Salazar!"  
".. says the child. Make me."  
Yakko stared up at Salazar angrily. He was a large, intimedating man dressed in simple riding clothes, but even at five Yakko could tell this wasn't just some ordinary passing-by visitor..  
"I'm going to tell my daddy you were here and was mean to me.. He's the king and he'll have you arrested!" Yakko continued to look up at Salazar with rage, his fear forgotten for the moment. Salazar just looked at the Warner child in amusement.  
"Yes, your 'daddy' will protect you.. if he lives.. now get out of my way and let me pass."  
"Make me."  
"I don't have time for this..." Sending him a glare, Salazar made his horse step around Yakko, controlling his mount with such precision that it stepped on Yakko's tail passing by. Whimpering in pain, he watched as Salazar rode off past the palace grounds, pausing just before he reached the forest.  
"Watch who you anger child," he called back to the trembling Warner, "King Salazar is not one to mess with.. No matter what it takes, no matter how many people that stand in the way I have to kill, I will have my way...." 


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Little Yakko sat down on his bed and opened up his book, titled 'Favorite Fairy Tales'. He looked at it, and was able to pick out most of the words, basically understanding what was going on in the story. He remembered a time when his mom had time to read to him- but that was before his siblings were born.. always his siblings.  
Finally, feeling lonely, Yakko picked up the book and went out into the hall, searching for his mother. He found her in her room, as he could tell by her talking in frantic whispers with his father within. A bit unsure, Yakko pushed open the door.  
"Mama? Daddy?" he asked, and they stopped talking and turned to look at him, startled. Feeling unwanted, he turned to leave.  
"No Yakko, don't go yet. C'mon over here hun." His mothers thin and edgy voice surprised him. He turned back to them and slowly walked over . His mother was sitting on her bed and his dad sitting in a chair nearby.  
Though young as he was, Yakko could sense something was wrong. There was a strange tension in the air, and Yakko was suddenly scared. He went over to his parents, and gave them a quick hug each, then left. He could hear that as soon as he left, they resumed their conversation.  
When Yakko left his head was full of confusion. What were they talking about? His young mind wandered...maybe he was going to be sold away! He shuddered, and quickly tossed that thought away. They wouldn't do that to him. Even if they did like Dot and Wakko better... Or would they?   
Yakko sighed and sat alone on his favorite chair. Dot, who was crawling around, went up to her older brother and tugged lightly on his tail. He again looked at her roughly and she backed away after saying "Ketue". Yakko murmurer "Get away from me!...Dottie". At once Dots face turned red. He knew that Dot hated that name, but he liked torturing her sometimes when she really annoyed him. Dot crawled in back of his chair and pulled his tail once again.   
"Owww!" Yakko howled, then turned angrily on his little sister, who was giggling softly.   
Now his anger was on full force.. he began yelling at volumes he never knew he had;  
"LISTEN YOU LITTLE RUNT! I DON'T LIKE BEING YOUR OLDER BROTHER, IN FACT I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU AND WAKKO, I HATE YOU BOTH I WISH YOU'D JUST GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK!!! YOU TWO ARE SO MUCH TROUBLE! I WANT TO BE AN ONLY CHILD AND I WISH YOU TWO WOULD DISAPPEAR FOREVER!!!"   
After he was done, Dots eyes filled with tears and she began to sob uncontrollably. She crawled away fast, and disappeared down the hall. All the yelling sent Rosemary and William out to where Yakko was, and his mom saw Dot and began to comfort her, while his father walked up to him.  
"What's the matter little guy?" he asked gently " What'd you say to upset your sister?"   
"N-n-nothing" Yakko stammered, feeling guilty under his fathers gaze.. Why wasn't he getting angry anyway? As if to answer his question, his father picked Yakko up and put him on his lap.   
"You can tell me, I wont get angry. I know it can be hard to adjust to not being the only child anymore, but do you think you can at least try to be nicer?"  
Yakko nodded, not trusting himself to talk. He really shouldn't yell at his siblings...  
"That a boy! I knew you'd be grown up about this." He said, then put Yakko down on the ground and went over to his wife. Rosemary now had Dot sleeping peacefully in her arms, and Wakko was hanging on to her leg tightly.  
Just as things were beginning to settle down, there was a huge explosion outside. Their lives took a turn for the worse as a guard ran into the room in a flustered panic yelling.  
"The war! It's begun! Outside...chaos! And cannons, destruction..TICTOCIA IS INVADING!!!"  
"Calm down sir! It can't be nearly all that bad!" William said, just before a huge explosion shook the castle walls. Wakko hid under a bed and Dot began to cry, and as a second, more powerful, explosion shook the palace, Yakko joined his brother under the bed. Rosemary quickly gathered her three children in her arms, trying to comfort them.  
"On second thought," William pondered, "A@@HHHhhhhhh... maybe it is."  
  
  


Little Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner weren't the only ones terrified of the arising war. On the other side of the castle, five-year-old Misty Estelle was curled up in the corner of her room sobbing, her tail curled around her and her aqua-and-lavender hair spread around her in a tangled web. As yet another gigantic explosion shook the castle, she wondered briefly if the world was ending.  
"There you are!" Lady Twilight exclaimed, relieved at having found her daughter at last among the chaos. Misty quickly ran into the comfort of her mother's arms.  
"Don't worry" Twilight murmured, "King William won't let that evil Salazar win. By the end of the day it will all be over, you'll see.."  
As the two of them sat together as the war raged outside, Twilight wasn't sure who she was trying to convince: Misty... or herself. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"Well, well...." Salazar sneered, pacing back and forth in front of William, "Who do we have here, but the great leader King William." He smiled at him mockingly. "Oh Great Leader of Warnerstock, what do you plan to do now?"  
More cannons were heard outside, and already the castle walls were beginning to crumble. William looked around the room he was in, but saw no help or escape; two of his guards lay dead on the ground.  
"I'll never give up" William said determined, "I can't let my kingdom down. You? King of Warnerstock? Never! Go back to your clock you cookoo.. Tictocia, what kind of a name for a kingdom is that?"  
Salazar suddenly spun around and shoved William against the wall, his head hitting the rock with a sickening thud.  
"Never insult King Salazar. Now I'm going to ask -no, demand- that you hand over your kingdom!" He suddenly had an idea, and a sinister grin spread over his face. "...Or will I have to get your family involved?"  
William paled.   
"You leave them out of this!"  
Suddenly a last blast was heard as the castle wall was destroyed- Tictocia began to invade the castle. At the same time though from the south, another army had arrived; Anvilania.  
"See? We have allies! Give up Salazar before your entire army is destroyed!"  
"Damn you William! Won't you ever give up? Fine, I can see you won't listen to reason." Salazar spun around and left, pausing at the door making sure to get the last word in. "I never give up, and I will have your kingdom, no matter what it takes. I can guarantee that..." He left.  
All was silent. William looked at the two dead guards, and got up to get help, but nearly fell over because of the throbbing pain in his head. Again he took a deep breath and tried to stand up, this time managing to stand and lean against the wall. He paused, assessing the situation. Gunfire and cannons were heard outside still, as the war raged.. what exactly was Salazar planning? Would he go and call back his army, retreat, then surprise attack them another day?  
Just then, someone opened the door; what appeared to be a nurse. Her eyes went wide as she looked from the dead guards to William's wounds.  
"What happened your Majesty? What happened here?!.. Actually, you'd better come with me, that wound has to be taken care of!" She led William, who was too weak to argue, to his room and into bed, then passed him a goblet of something.  
"Drink it your Majesty, it will give you back your strength." She urged, looking at William with concern. "Now you just rest." The nurse advised, and left Williams room after locking the door.  
Drowsy, the injured king lay between sleep and awake, thoughts of his family and life swirling around in his mind. Finally, he sunk into a deep sleep, his breathing slowing down, slowing, slowing.... then all was still.  
  
  
  
The young nurse, Ariel, felt important. It was her first day on the job and already she had managed to save the king's life! Just as she was heading over to the Queen's chambers to tell Rosemary of her husband's injuries, someone stepped out of the shadows and grabbed her roughly.  
"Hey! Let me go!" She spun around to face her attacker, then gasped. "It's..you!" The man grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms behind her back so she wouldn't escape.  
"Cut the dramatics girl. Yes, I am 'King William's friend' you met earlier, the one who gave you that 'healing drink' "  
"Who..who are you really?" Ariel asked, trembling. The man spun her around and looked the frightened nurse in the eyes. "I am King Salazar, king of Tictocia and the soon-to-be ruler of Warnerstock. And you girl, are the king's murdered. When thinking you were saving him, you just poisoned the king. And now that you know who I am and what happened, I can't have you going off and telling on me can I?"  
"W-what are you going to do t-to me?" She stuttered, fearing for her life, "No need to kill me, I won't tell.."  
"Well we can't take any chances now, can we?"   
  
  
  
In the nursery, Rosemary hid in a secret room, holding her children tight while the battle raged outside. Dot whimpered but it seemed as if she knew she had to stay quiet- Their lives may very well depend on staying hidden.  
Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the last shots were fired and there was the sounds of retreat: Warnerstock and Anvilania had won.. at least for the time being....   
"It's over.." Rosemary whispered, and cautiously opened the door; all was clear. She put Dot and Wakko in the playpen and Yakko on his bed, then peered out a window into the outside world. What she saw made her gasp in astonishment and horror. The beautiful land of Warnerstock was covered in debris, the corpses of hundreds of soldiers from three different kingdoms lay dead like omens of doom. A sudden realization came to her, though she didn't know why or were from.  
"I'm going to die.. " She whispered to herself, turning away from the horrific scene.  
"Mommy?" Yakko looked at her questioningly, then outside, then back at his mother.  
"Shh.. Yakko, honey, it's going to be fine-" She stopped speaking in midsentence, as there was a knock on the door.  
"Rosemary? Rosy let me in! It's me Twilight, and Misty, hurry!" Twilight said through the locked door, and Rosemary quickly let them in. Misty hurried over and hid behind Yakko, who felt like hiding himself. Twilight motioned that they needed to speak privately, and the two quickly went over to a corner of the room away from the children.  
"W-what is it?" Rosemary said, expecting the worst. Twilight threw her arms around her best friend and hugged her. "I don't know how to tell you this.. but.. William is dead." 


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

It was now over two weeks since King William's death, the funeral over, but still Rosemary refused to talk to anyone unless it was absolute necessary. The castle, which was once alive and cheerful, now seemed to be cloaked in a veil of gloom.  
Though Wakko and Dot were only babies, they could sense something was wrong and different. Yakko just plain refused to talk to anybody.  
Rosemary knew she should get on with her life, for the sake of her children and kingdom, but the hole in her heart was too big. She had known William ever since she was fifteen, and it had been love at first sight. He being a prince and her a lady of high status, and both of them were the same species (by the way, which no one really knows what that is.. ), it made for a perfect marriage that everyone approved of.  
When she was 19 and he 21, they moved into the castle and ruled the kingdom together, which was named Warnerstock after William's family. Both were deeply in love with each other and soon they had three wonderful children. It was a life that seemed to be straight out of a fairy tale..   
"But it was too good to be true." Rosemary said to herself, snapping out of her daydream, "My true love is dead.."  
"It's okkay Rosy... life will go on.." Twilight said as she sat next to her friend. Rosemary jumped.  
"Oh Twi, I didn't hear you come into the room..."  
"It's okkay.. I know you miss William, I miss him too.. but we have to learn to go on with things. Isn't that what he would have wanted? And you still have Yakko, Wakko, and Dot.. they need their mother in a time like this." The two friends hugged, then Rosemary pulled away and nodded.  
"You're right.. I'll try to go on with life.. for my children's sake"  
  
  


Rosemary kissed Dot goodnight, then put Wakko into bed. Yakko was sitting on his bed next to Misty, and Twilight was reading to them; none of their minds were on the story though.  
"Why are we different?" Misty asked suddenly. Twilight turned to stare at her daughter and put the book down.  
"Different? What do you mean sweetie?"   
Misty pointed to her tail and black-and-white fur. "Like..what are we? We're not humans.. but we're not animals.. people here act like its normal too.."  
"Well.." Twilight looked from Misty to Yakko then nodded. "You two are old enough to know.. Its not like its some big secret anyway. I'll try and explain it as best as I can but I'm not sure if you're old enough to grasp the concept yet.  
There are many different of worlds, all existing within the same space; the real world and the toon world are two of them. In between these definite worlds there's sometimes.. transitional worlds, like where we are. We're not quite in the toon world, and yet we're not in the real world either. Sometimes theres almost..cracks .. in between time and space, and if everything's lined up correctly, you can actually pass between the worlds. That's what me and Rosemary's parents- who were all good friends- did; They crossed from the toon world and came here one day. They never went back and so we were born here. William's parents were both born here, but I think his great, great grandfather was from the toon world. That's basically what everyone here is: a mix of people from the toon and real world. Certain people.. eh.. have five fingers on each hand: they're completely human, toons or mixes of toons and humans only have four."  
Rosemary sat down beside them on the bed, finished saying goodnight to Wakko and Dot, and nodded. "The real world, everything seems so serious. People aren't as lighthearted as toons are, and when people are bad.. they're bad. There's killing in the real world, death. Yes toons drop anvils on people and such, but its not the same as the hate that some people in the real world have. Like.. Salazar. He's completely human.. Unfortunately, he's one of the bad ones.. He brought hate and war to our world..."  
Both Misty and Yakko were watching Rosemary and Twilight intently, trying to make sense of all the confusing information they were being told. Rosemary looked at them and forced a laugh.   
"Alright, that's enough science-type info to keep you two thinking for a while. Now off to bed with you, its getting late."  
"Yes mommy.. " Yakko said, then gave his mom a quick hug and crawled under the covers.  
"Why don't I have a daddy?" Misty asked, and Twilight and Rosemary exchanged looks and sighed.  
"Kids, always full of questions." Twilight said, giving her daughter a weak smile. "Come on Mist, lets get you into bed."  
Misty nodded and gave Yakko then Rosemary hugs, then got up and followed her mom out the door. Rosemary sighed, kissed Yakko goodnight, then closed the door and went to her own bedroom to attempt to fall asleep, to face another night alone trying to fall asleep despite the memories that continued to haunt her.  
  
  


In her dream, Rosemary found herself sitting by the edge of the stream that ran through the castle ground. William was beside her.  
"Rosemary.. I missed you." He said, a melancholy look on his face. She smiled and hugged him, near tears.  
"I thought you were dead!"  
"I am.."  
"But then how.. "  
William sighed and looked her in the eyes. "I'm dead, more-or-less Salazar poisoned me. I was angry.. but now I realize that I have to accept my death to move on." He kissed her, then pulled away and again looked her in the eyes, trying to get her to understand.  
"In the spirit world I see things. I can journey into the future, see what's going to happen. I shouldn't tell you this but I feel I have to.. What I'm trying to say is, you'll be joining me shortly, maybe as soon as tonight. I'll wait around until then, and then we'll move on together, wherever our spirits go. But promise me something. "  
"Yes..." Rosemary said, barely above a whisper.  
"Yakko, Wakko, and Dot.. They must live, they have their whole lives ahead of them. Before you die, make sure our children are safe. I know neither of us could move on knowing that they might be in danger.. Get Twilight to use her magic if you have to, in fact Misty too might be in danger.. but please make sure they're safe, then we'll move on, be together for eternity.. "  
"I promise.." She whispered, then woke up. 


	5. Chapter 5 and Epilogue

_Chapter 5_

Twilight sat up in her bed suddenly: something was wrong. She quickly got up and got dressed, then hurried over to Misty's room and woke her up.   
"Wha..? Mommy?"  
"Shh it's okkay, follow me and be quiet.."  
Without explaining things any furthur, the two rushed over to Rosemary's room. Rosemary was already awake and dressed; the two friend's hurried over to the nursury in silent agreement with Misty following them confused.  
Twilight bundled up Dot and picked her up, and Rosemary did the same with Wakko then went and woke Yakko up.  
"Come with me." She whispered, passing him his beige overalls and helping him get dressed, "Hurry and be silent.."  
The six of them passed silently through the halls, Wakko and Dot both silent in the adult's arms, Misty staying near her mom, and Yakko holding onto the edge of his mother's robe tightly.  
Soon they came to a dead end. Twilight went up to the stone brick wall and examined it, then pulled out an orb.  
"I hope this still works.." She said, then closed her eyes and concentrated. As the orb lit up with a brilliant light, her long lavender-and-blue hair seemed to glow. Dot, who was in her arms, had her eyes open wide with amazement.  
"Almost.." Twilight whispered, concentrating. Finally the light in the orb went out and the wall slid past with a grating sound. "Come on.."  
They all entered the passage, then the wall slid back in place behind them. Rosemary felt along the wall until she found a torch and Twilight lit it. The fire lit up the passage way, but just enough so that they could see where they were walking. Anything past a few feet in front of them was a tapestry of shadows, and their footsteps echoed through the passage eerily.  
"I'm scared.." Yakko whispered  
"Me too..." Misty said in a hushed tone, looking around. "Why are we here? Mommy??"  
"It's okkay sweetie, we're escaping the danger." Twilight tried to reassure her daughter. In truth she was just as frightened as Misty, if not more so. Wakko whimpered in Rosemary's arms, maybe sensing something the others didn't. He was a little over two years old and still hadn't said a word yet, but he did seem to have an almost sixth sense.  
A half hour later they were still walking through the passage ways.  
"What's taking us so long?" Rosemary whispered to Twilight.  
"I'm not sure" Twilight replied, "something strange is going on here.. hey look!"  
"What?"  
"Over there, that section where the stone is chipped away at the edge? Didn't we just pass.. "  
"You're right!"  
"But how...?"  
"Somebody's been messing with the secret passages. We're not alone, and whoever's in here with us is dangerous. Who else could possibly get in here?"  
Everyone was silent as they heard footsteps appraoching.  
"Run!" Twilight whispered, and Rosemary nodded and motioned for Yakko and Misty to run too but then stopped; the way was blocked. Someone was standing in front of them, appearing immense and sinister by the light of Twilight's torch and the lantern the figure carried  
"Where do you think you're going?" Said the figure as it stepped forwards; Salazar.  
  
  


"Are we going to die?" Yakko asked trembling as he stood behind Rosemary. They were all now trapped in the back of a dead end in the passage, having been chased there by Salazar and at least a dozen guards.  
"Don't worry Yakko, you'll be safe I promise.." Rosemary murmured, then put Wakko down beside him and Twilight put Dot next to the two Warner brothers. Rosemary gave her three children a hug.  
"I love you.. " She whispered, then got up and stood to face Salazar, determined not to let her children get hurt.  
  
  


As Rosemary talked to Salazar, pretending to reason with him, Twilight sat with the four children as if protecting them.  
"Misty.. I love you sweetie.. but I have to stay behind and fight for what I believe in. If for some reason Rosemary doesn't survive, someone has to watch over the kingdom to make sure Salazar doesn't take it over. I'm a very powerful mage.. but so is he. There's also the chance he might kill us all.. I can't let anything happen to you.. If I survive, I'll try and find you again one day I promise..." She said, then gave her daugher a hug and got up.  
Hiding the orb in her hands, Twilight began to whisper a spell and Rosemary joined in.  
"What is this?" Salazar demanded, approaching Rosemary, "What are you saying?"  
She continued to whisper the spell. Twilight moved the four children together and held the orb over them, causing them to glow pure white. Salazar looked on enraged and lunged towards them but Rosemary stood in the way. "Not this time.. you may have killed William, but there's no way I'm letting you hurt them"  
"Fine then have it your way..." Salazar snapped his fingers and the guards attacked Rosemary, knocking her against the wall then into the ground. One of the guards raised the sword and looked at Salazar, who nodded. Just as she finished saying the last word in the spell, the guard brought the sword down on her and there was a huge flash of light as Yakko, Wakko, Dot and Misty began to fade and slowly disappear.   
Knowing that noone could attack the children now that they were on their way to the toon world, Twilight ran to help her best friend. But it was too late... Twilight bent over Rosemary and began to cry, but forced herself to get stand up and face the enemy holding up the orb."You havn't won.. I won't let you, for Rosemary and William's sake, for the future.. "  
Twilight and Salazar began to fight.  


Just as the four were about to disappear entirely, something weird happened to the spell and Misty stumbled backwards. With a final flash of light the spell was completed and Yakko, Wakko, Dot and Misty all disappeared, journying into another world.. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Epilogue_

When Misty woke up, she was lying on the grass in the middle of someone's lawn. Getting up, she looked around in amazement.. everything seemed so different, more vibrant.. more real..  
"Where am I?" She wondered outloud, then caught a look at herself in a window. She was.... human. "Why am I here? Where's my mommy? Rosy? Yakko, Wakko, Dot?" She sat down and began to cry.   
As the minutes passed, Misty felt her memories slipping away. Exausted, she wandered over to some building where there was a bench outside and fell asleep, not waking until someone found her in the morning, a lost and lonely orphan who could barely remember her own name.  
  
  


Wakko was the first to wake up. He gazed around at the toon world in awe, then walked shakily over to Yakko and Dot.  
"Yakki?" He said, shaking his brother awake gently. Yakko woke up and looked around.  
"Mommy?? Mommy where are you???" Yakko called. No reply.  
Dot woke up and crawled over to her brother and into his lap then fell asleep. Yakko looked down at her and suddenly realized how much he loved his siblings. Pulling Wakko closer, Yakko suddenly felt a strong sense of protection and responsability for his family.. the only family he had left. As his memories began to slip away, all that was left was a vague sense of longing. It began to rain.  
"Come on sibs" Yakko said as confidentally as he could, "Let's get you two out of the rain... No matter what happens now.. I'll protect you."

~***THE END***~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

...for now.. 


End file.
